


The Ingenues of Alfred Hitchcock or the Press Discovery in Miami

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She started to take it for granted, the secret of her love affair.  That’s probably how she was caught kissing him on a balcony in her bikini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ingenues of Alfred Hitchcock or the Press Discovery in Miami

Leo, any comment on todays _Washington Post_?

Leo and the President turned and looked at Dale Sandoval from the LA Times.

Maybe I could comment if I knew what you are talking about.

Dale handed him the newspaper; Leo, Charlie, and the President of the United States peered at it.  Under the headline _Love in the West Wing_ , there was a full color photo of Leo and CJ kissing.  He remembered that, that was in LA.  She was wearing a wonderful bikini and he wore a business suit.  Only a woman would take 90 minutes of free time to sunbathe.

No comment. Leo said, pushing the newspaper back in his face.

Any comment Mr. President? Dale shouted.

CJ has impeccable taste in swimwear.  And her personal life, as well as Leos, is just that.

They walked toward the limousine.

Im sorry Mr. President. Leo whispered.

 _Love in the West Wing_ , I expected better from the _Washington Post_. Jed Bartlet replied.

CJ is going to flip.

***

Mary, mother of God! CJ exclaimed when Josh showed her the morning edition.

I didnt want to do this but I lost the coin toss.  Leo and the President are already out for the daywe dont know if they saw it.

CJ snatched the paper and sat on her bed.

I did not want them to find out this way. She muttered.

At least you look fantastic in that bikini.

Joshua!

What?  CJ, its over; everyone knows now.  The thing to do now is to issue a statement and move on.  Its not as if that is a liea picture is worth a thousand words.

This is so embarrassing. CJ said.

Why?

Why?  Im half-naked in the picture.  I have a press briefing in an hour in which no one will give a damn about the Presidents initiative for immigrant schoolchildren.  I dont feel comfortable making comments about this without talking to Leo.

She took the paper and threw it across the room.  She screamed, and it scared Josh.

Im better now. She said.

I should hope so because I am now half-deaf.  I gotta go; Sam and I have a thing with Mitch Pruitt.  Are you really sure that you're alright?

She nodded.

You're right, its out there and we just have to deal with it. They walked out of the hotel room and to the elevator.

As soon as the doors opened to the lobby, there was a barrage of camera flashes.

CJ, CJ, any comment on this mornings Post?

CJ, is this an affair or something long term?

CJ, how long have you and Leo been dating?  Does the realtionship precede the campaign?

Josh held up his hands to shield the flashes.

Could you give her a chance to catch her breath? he asked.

I dont have anything to say right now. CJ said.  "Except a picture is worth a thousand words.

***

I think we should just lie under the radar for right now. He said.

What?  This was the opportunity we were waiting for.

CJ stared at her Badgley Mishka dress behind its plastic.  God Bless Miami and the warm weathershe was going to be beautiful tonight.  Right now though, foremost in her mind was the 5:30 briefing she just survived.  CJ had no idea it was possible to dash that many questions.  The honeymoon was over on all accounts.

The President has a lot of things ready to leave the blocks CJthey do not need to be eclipsed by the sex life of the Press Secretary.

This is the Chief of Staffs sex life too.  I dont think they should be eclipsed either but they will be.  The press gravitated toward this like a moth to a flame.  No matter what we do or say, its going to be the top story.  Do not pretend to be ignorant to that.

I think it is in everyones best interest right now to just say no comment.  The Presidents agenda is more important.

Leo, you are the one who said that we were going to have to eventually tell the press.  It has been ten months; its as simple as a press release.

Leo took a deep breath.

The President will always be first CJ, not our affair.  It will have to take a backseat and thats that.

She looked at him.

Affair?  God, it has been a long time since Ive heard that word.  Dont talk to me like I dont know that the President comes first.  That is why I think its better to get it all out before the rumor mill and the speculation train start rolling.  I am the Press Secretary; I know how these people work.

Leo closed his eyes.

You made a pact with me. He said.

What _are_ you talking about?

We promised each other a long time ago that our personal affairs would never affect the job.

You better stop calling it an affair or Im going to smack you. CJ got up and found her hairbrush.  I do not understand why you are going on DEFCON 3 because of this.  Its out; there is nothing we can do.

The President is ready to get aggressive and it is going to be the uphill battle of all time, not to mentioning a determining factor in where we all are in three years.  Whos fucking who in senior staff is not what we need right now.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

You were not thinking about the Presidents aggressive uphill battle when you were fucking me last night.  It was not front burner then.

Dont start CJ

Oh, I have not even begun.  Leo, this is stupid, this whole conversation.  You and your stupid decisions are going to make this a story.  A press release saying yes, we are in a relationship would kill it.

Not right now. He was firm.  I have to put my foot down.

You cannot put your foot down with me

CJ!

No, I want I know what you are afraid of.  You are not telling me something.  You better tell me right now before I get angry.

Before you get angry.  This is just the wrong time.  I do not care if you agree; Im pulling rank so you have to accept it.  The President comes first and we deal with the rest after the Rosslyn trip.

Thats next month!  You're pulling rank on me; give me a break.  That may work in the office but

This is officially work!  I cannot believe you are going to break out pact.

Get out Leo!

I think

I said get out!

Before he knew it, a bottle of cold cream was flying in his direction.  Thankfully, in his middle age he had not lost all of his reflexesit barely missed him.

CJ, have you lost it completely!

Get out! she screamed at the top of her lungs.  He was now dodging a toothbrush, a bottle of perfume, and a lint roller.  Leo was quickly getting the message.  Fuck you Leo McGarry!

He ducked out of the door just as the hair dryer sailed across the room.  The woman had a good arm.

***

CJ looked at herself in the mirror and though her heart was not completely in it, she had to admit that she looked fantastic.  She pinned her hair tonightLeo had never seen her that way.  She had not seen him since the throwing incident and it bothered her.  They fought in the past but usually it was one or the other, back within an hour to apologize.  CJ refused to apologize, even for heaving her dryer.  Leo was wrong, and she was not going to give an inch on that.

There was a knock on the door and CJs heart leapt.  Her disappointment showed when she opened it, but she gave Sam her best smile.

I came to escort you down.  Sorry I am not who you wanted.

Bite your tongue. CJ replied, grabbing her purse and giving the mirror one more look.  You look devilishly handsome tonight; a girl could not ask for a better escort.

She linked her arm in his and they walked to the elevator.

Leo and I had a fight. She said as the doors closed.

I hate to tell you, but we all know.

Even three star hotel walls have ears.

Sam smiled at her.

Couples fight CJ, it happens.  Particularly after the _Post_ exposed you.  Look, I speak from experience, McGarrys never admit to being wrong and they never back down.

Leo wants to lie low; pull the no comment routine.  Its so ridiculous since they already know.

Did he say why? Sam asked.

The Presidents agenda comes first.  He put his foot down Sam, pulled rank.  That is the last thing I am going to say about him tonight.

Ouch.

A couple of persistent members of the press were waiting when Sam and CJ emerged from the elevator.  CJ gave them the brush off, saying something about refusing to let her personal life eclipse the agenda of the President.  She and Sam walked into the ballroom followed by Secret Service agents.

Is he here yet? she asked Sam.

I dont know.  Do you want to mingle?

She nodded and they parted, CJ heading to the waiter and the champagne.

You look fantastic CJ.

She turned and smiled at Larry.

Thank you.  We are going to eventually have to sit and iron out some things for the Rosslyn trip.

Does this mean I have to stop drinking? he asked.

Not as long as you are coherent while intoxicated.

CJ made sure she mingled at the party, didnt want everyone thinking a fight with her pig-headed boyfriend would get her off her game.  There was an image of grace and professionalism that she took pride in.  How many people in that room knew that just a few hours ago she had been throwing random things from her suitcase at the second most powerful man in the nation?

With an interested smile CJ made small talk with two congressmen, the head of the Miami chapter of NOW, and danced with Josh.  When Danny Concannon cut in she kept her smile even as she ground her foot into his toe.

Luckily, my job has excellent medical benefits. He said through clenched teeth.

I am going to kill you!  Kill

You are so cute when you are threatening a life.  I should be the upset party here; you didnt even tell me.  I thought we were friendsI thought you were in love with me.

CJ saw hurt in Dannys eyes and felt bad for a moment.  That truly only lasted a moment.  She slapped his arm.

You could have at least given me the heads up.  Leo was with the President when he got the question.  _Love in the West Wing_ , that was tacky.

I could not warn you because I had no idea.  They did it ambush style so no other paper got the jump.

I cannot believe this is hot news. She muttered.

CJ, stop kidding yourself, this is huge.  You two are celebrities.  It can die fast with the right press statement, a no brainer for you.

We love each other Danny; this is not some passing fancy.  Wed been together three months when that picture was taken.

Whoa.  That was one of the best cover-ups I have ever seen.  Does senior staff know?

We are not having this conversation.  I do not want to read it in black and white tomorrow.  Its bad enough I have to get on a plane with you vultures in 16 hours.  Let me go.

You are supposed to be happy. Danny said as she walked away.

CJ walked right into Toby.

You OK? he asked.

I wish people would stop asking me that.  I am fine! she put her hand on his shoulder.  Im sorry Toby, I didnt

She stopped mid sentence.

What?

Toby turned and saw her looking at Leo.  For a moment all three of them were staring at each other.  Toby walked away first, CJ turned and did the same.

Toby, wait up.

She walked over to the bar and got more champagne.  Toby was nursing a beer.

Dont you want to talk to him?  Toby asked.

Not right now; we both need some space.  Well, I need some space.  I want to have a good time tonight.  A long time ago I made a promise to myself that personal things would not outshine my job.  Its my job to schmooze and smile tonight, and dammit that is what Im going to do.

Toby gave a small smile before drinking his beer.

If you need a wing man he said.

Thanks, I hope I have it under control. She slipped her arm in Tobys.

Come on Tobus, if we pretend to have fun time will move quickly.

This has been stated but never proven. Toby replied.  What time is it?

A little after nine, we have a while yet.  You said youd be my wing man.

You said you had it under control.

Do you ever wonder why you have so few friends? CJ asked.

Again, she got the small smile.

Not really. He said as she dragged him into the thick of the crowd.

***

I thought we should just not comment on it sir.  The agenda of the administration comes first.

Leo was standing on the veranda with the President.  Both were smoking and pretending not to.

I hope you did not say that to CJ.

Mr. President

Jed Bartlet groaned.

We are supposed to get wiser in our old age. He said.  Never tell a woman anything comes before her even if she knows that something does.  It is as simple as a statement to the press.

Sir, we are coming out of the corner with a lot of new ideas, and the game is about to get ugly.  My sex life should not take precedence.

No, it shouldnt.  That is why you nip this now.  If you cover from this Leo, the press will have a field day.  How many strategy sessions have we had about similar situations?  CJ will have to go into that pressroom everyday and deal with a zoo.  Why dont you just let her do her jobshe is brilliant.  Talk to her.

CJ is mad at me right now. Leo mumbled.

That truly shocks me.  Leo, I dont want to say this but

I know sir, fix it.

Exactly.  Dont let CJ get away because of some bullheaded male thing.

She threw a hair dryer at me. 

I hoped she missed.

If she hadnt we would be having this conversation from a hospital bed. He crushed out his cigarette.  Youre going to be missed in there sir.

Yeah.  Talk to her if shell let you, and work it out.

Later.  She was rather angry and I think she would rather avoid me right now than cause a scene.  I know I would.

The President patted Leos back and they went in.  Leo watched as the woman he loved laughed and danced with Larry, Sam, Josh, Ed, and Charlie.  He knew her well enough to see this was not an attempt to make him jealous.  She was trying to get on with her evening and her life.  He patted his pocket and walked back into the crowd.

***

It is Tippi Hedren in _Marnie_ , hands down. Sam said.

How could you have ever laid eyes on Grace Kelly and said that with a straight face? Josh asked.

Why are we still talking about this? Donna asked.  She rested her head on the cool of the table.

Enlighten us with your wisdom Donnatella. Josh said.

Eva Marie Saint in _North by Northwest_.  Any other woman attempting to wear Chanel after that was put to shame.

Both Sam and Josh smirked.

It doesnt matter anyway. Donna said.  Alfred Hitchcock was a chubby British guy obsessed with blondes.  In other words, a typical male.  He used his films to engage in his voyeurism.

That was pretty deep for two in the morning. Sam replied.

Thank you.  Again I question why I am not asleep.

What do you think Toby? Josh asked.

I think you should get the hell out of my room. Toby said.

I agree. Donna said.

Converse with us for the sake of argument. Sam said.  Staring out the window is not going to bring CJ back.  She needed some space after the party.

He is going to hurt her. Toby replied, nothing else coming out of his mouth when he opened it.

Hitchcock ingénues Toby. Josh said.  I will not allow the conversation to venture deeper than that.

Fine.  Kim Novak in _Vertigo_ , without any doubt.  Beauty with a hint of desperation turned me on in my youth.

Toby nearly snapped his neck when he heard the knock on the door.  Sam got up to answer, stumbling most of the way.

I need to talk to Toby alone if its alright with you guys. CJ said, coming into the room.

They got up to leave.  Josh grabbed the last full six-pack and Sam squeezed CJs hand before closing the door.  CJ sat on the edge of the bed.

Is it over? Toby asked.

What?  Is what over?

Your thing with Leo?

Of course not, we have had fights before.  However, Ive never thrown a $20 bottle of cold cream, that was new.  I meant the fairy tale.

I dont understand. Toby sat across from her in the worlds most uncomfortable chair and handed her his beer.

Now we will be under a microscope.  I didnt mind when it was my job, but its my personal life.  It was much easier when I didnt have one.

He smiled.

I just dont want the press to lose confidence in my ability.

Neither do I.  Is that all worth it? he asked.

She looked into his eyes.

I hope you have more of these. She said.

A few.  Is it worth it CJ?

Yes.  I love him and he loves me.  I think if we just strategize and issue a release it will die down sooner rather than later.  Does the President know?

He got the question from Dale this morning.  He loves your taste in swimwear.

She laughed.

Leo? the smile vanished.

Incognito since after the party.  Rumor had it he was nursing a bump to the skull.

He ducked Toby, I swear.

Toby smiled, squeezing her knee.

How about we have another beer? he took the last two from the cooler.  Where have you been?

I spent some time with Larry discussing the Rosslyn trip.  Then I went for a long walk.  What did you guys do?

Have meaningless conversation about women in Hitchcock films.  The usual fluff after a hard days work.

Its Kim Novak of course. CJ said.

Thank you.

They clinked bottles and CJ took a long drink.

CJ?

Yeah?

Are you really in love with him?

Yeah, we established that pretty early on.  If someone would have asked me after I shook hands with Leo McGarry if he was going to be the one I gave my heart I would have said no.  Not for any obvious reason, it just never occurred to me.

You never told me how it happened. Toby said.

So she did.  She told him about coffee and pie, how he turned her down, the State dinner, star gazing on her roof.  She even told him about their first kiss, how it felt so right, so perfect.

I guess you dont want the dirty details. She said.

Please. He held up his hand.  I have been drinking and my stomach is weak.

CJ laughed.

I have to go; I have to talk to him.

Well, it is 3:15, there is a chance you could catch him.

They both stood; CJ finished her beer.  Then she threw her arms around Toby.  He pulled her close before she let go.  The kiss she gave him on the lips came as a complete surprise.

Thank you Toby, for always being there.  I know that this was not your favorite thing but I am glad that you put our friendship first.

I will always put you first CJ.  Now get the hell out, I have to get some sleep.

She squeezed his hand and then walked down the hall.  There were two agents sitting outside the Presidents room, right next to Leos.  She smiled and knocked on the door.  Nothing.  She turned to them.

Is Mr. McGarry in for the night? she asked.

Yes maam.

She knocked again and this time he answered.  His hair was a mess and his robe tied in a haphazard fashion.

Are we going to have another fight Claudia Jean? he asked.

Not out here in front of the Presidents door and his agents.  Let me in Leopold.

Leo moved from the door.  When CJ closed it they fumbled around in the dark for the light switch.  She reached it first.

You're taller. Leo said.

She slapped his shoulder and he knew there was no anger in it.  Hed been on the receiving end of one of CJ Creggs angry slapsflying cold cream bottles had nothing on it.

How did the rumor get started that you were nursing a concussion? she asked.

I have no idea.  Who ever knows with these things?  Are you coming to bed?

He was wearing that Leo look, the one she had no name for so she called it the Leo look.  It made her weak in the knees and he usually only reserved it for the bedroom.  CJ figured he didnt even know how to turn it on and off.  She took off her shoes and slowly undressed as he never took his eyes from hers.  In her underwear she climbed into the bed.  She left the bra for Leo to remove, knew it was his favorite part.

Am I breaking the rules? he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

If I didnt want to be held, why would I be here naked?  Do exactly what you're doing.

CJ turned off the lamp and the room quickly got dark.  She found comfort in Leos breathing.

Im sorry CJ; I never intended that to be the way everyone found out about us.  Im sorry that I pulled rank on youthat was stupid.  I was wrong.

Maybe I turned my anger on you because I was mad about other things. She replied.  You were wrong though.

She knew he was smiling.  CJ was not really mad at anyone.  It was just hard for to lose control after wielding the power for so long.  She started to take it for granted, the secret of her love affair.  Thats probably how she was caught kissing him on a balcony in her bikini.  Oh God, had her father and siblings seen the photo yet.  The thought of her e-mail inbox made her groan.

I love you CJ. Leo muttered he was already half asleep.  You looked so beautiful tonight and I should have been there with you.

Did the President 86 it? she asked.

No.  He told me not to lose you over some bullheaded male thing, or something like that.  I just felt, feel, that my relationship with you should not affect the Press Secretarys relationship with the Chief of Staff.

CJ nodded, she agreed.  She kissed his arm.

Leo?

Yeah?

Who is your favorite Hitchcock ingénue?

He looked at her and guffawed.

I can just guess who gave you that question.  Eva Marie Saint.  I love when Cary Grant asked her _how does a girl like you get to be a girl like you_.

I love that film.  No one wore Chanel like her. CJ said.

They were quiet then, CJ figured Leo was asleep now, content in the fact that the fight was over.  She settled into his arms, kissing his neck.

CJ?

You're still awake?

NoI talk in my sleep like Sam.

For some reason that made her laugh aloud.  Leo laughed too.

I think we should get married. He said.

Though her stomach dropped and her heart rose, she had a witty CJ reply.

That was the lousiest proposal ever.  Shame on you Leo.

He shifted to look at her and she was smiling.  The fear he knew she felt, because he felt it too, did not show on her face.

Claudia Jean Cregg, will you marry me?  Marry me so that I can tell the whole world how much I love you.  Marry me so I can kiss you in semi-public places.  Marry me so that we never have to have separate hotel rooms again.  Marry me

I get it, I get it Leo.  I love you too.  Did you just come up with this to get the press off our backs?

Leo turned and reached into the drawer.

Ive been carrying it around since Tobys Day of Jubilee.  Open it.

CJ sat up, propping the pillows behind her.  She took the box and pulled it open.

Its beautiful. She said of the one carat princess cut diamond set in platinum with half carat begets.  Damn, that would look good on her finger.  Have you really been carrying this around since the Mendoza confirmation?

I wanted to propose that night but we never got a chance to be alone.  I also didnt want to upstage Toby because he worked so hard on the whole thing.

He did.  Wow Leo, we havent even had the talk yet.

I hope you dont mean that talk?  Thats the only talk I know.

Im talking about kids; and we havent talked about living arrangements.  Have you told Mallory?  We should

He put his finger on her lips.  

Stop it.  Mal knows and she loved the idea.  I found a place in Georgetown that you're going to adore, and I definitely want to father your childrenif you want have some.

Some?  You do?  CJ looked at him.

Marry me CJ.  Are you going to break an old mans heart?

She smiled, leaning to kiss him.  Then she looked at the ring again.

Yes.

Yes to it all; the press, the house in Georgetown, the kids, revealing their engagement to the senior staff, the arguments, the laughter, and a lifetime of sleeping in his shirts.  What woman would ever say no to that adventure?

***


End file.
